Blown Away
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Annabelle (OC) is face to face with her captain to protect Ichigo, Rukia and their future baby. Will she fight her beloved captain? Or shall the storm take them away. Updated. Much better story now.


Bleach

Toshiro x Annabelle

Blown Away

Annabelle wasn't sure what to do.

Her life was a mess.

Her mother left her.

Her father died leaving her and her brother alone.

Then her brother left.

She was all alone.

"Annabelle." Spoke a voice.

"Sorry Ichigo." She spoke back. It was a long time ago.

Her brother was dead but her mother was still out there. Taking people's lives.

That's the life of a Death Reaper.

Annabelle became one after her bother choked her to death when she was young.

How could a mother stand there and not see her son killing her daughter?

Who knows.

"Are you still thinking about your mother?" He asked her.

Ichigo basically replaced her brother after she found out everything from her mother.

"She's dead. To the world. And I guess so am I." Annabelle said.

"Please. If that's so, then everyone wouldn't still see you all those years." Ichigo said.

"What's going on?" Rukia came down the stairs.

Ichigo and Rukia were running from the soul society. Annabelle was helping them.

"Nothing. Just..."

"Ichigo was asking me about the storm coming. We may have to move. If that storm comes, so will they." Annabelle said.

By they, she meant the rest of the soul society.

"Brother will be so-"

"Leave them all to me. You can't fight anyway." Annabelle said. Looking at Rukia's stomach. She somehow got pregnant on this long trip of running and hiding.

"I know. I still want to-"

"Annabelle can take care of them. She's stronger then she looks." Ichigo said. "Let's go upstairs." he said.

He lead Rukia back up while Annabelle watched the skies for the storm.

She messed with the ring she wore on her finger. The ring her father left her.

_"Annabelle. Take this ring. It was my sisters."_

_"The sister you lost?"_

_"Yes. Please have it. You remind me so much of her. If she was to ever grow up...I think she'd been just like you."_

Those were the last words her father spoke to her.

The ring was gold with a red jewel inside. Nothing too fancy. Her aunt died when she was 8.

Annabelle was younger then that when her brother choked her. She still came back to life.

Not her aunt.

"I feel them coming!" Ichigo shouted.

He and Rukia came back down.

"I see one. I'll go out. You two stay hidden." Annabelle said.

She fixed her ring and went out to talk to whomever...

"Hello Annabelle." Well Shit.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said. The captain who took care of her, let her live in his squad, everything.

"Tell me. Why?" He asked.

The real storm howled in the far distance closing in on the location.

"Why not?" Annabelle said.

"Ichigo isn't a soul reaper. Just a substitute. And Rukia. It's forbidden." Her captain shouted.

"Who says? Who cares! If my father didn't defy my grandparents for having my brother with my mother BEFORE they got married he wouldn't be able to have me." She said.

"That's true. But...Maybe your father would be alive." Toshiro was the one person who could push her too far.

"That's...You know I have thought out every possible way he could have lived. Whether I was alive or not. And besides, we all die eventually." She said.

She was trying not to let him get to her.

"Annabelle. Please. Let this go." He begged.

"No. Ichigo is my family. Where were you when I was to be taken back to that terrible place for the death reapers? Were you next to Ichigo? Rukia? No! You stood behind me! Letting them take me!" She yelled.

Toshiro was showing pain. He should have done something. Something to help her. Save her.

"Please. Annabelle...We can figure this out." But she wouldn't listen.

"No! I'm going to help them. If you are in the way...I'll fight you WITHOUT hesitation!" She said as she pulled her sword out.

She turned to Ichigo self, the black dress white hair, death in her eyes, she was Ichigo's banki.

Toshiro sighed. He pulled his sword out. Ready to fight...

Annabelle's eyes went wide as Toshiro tossed his sword.

"I'll never fight you." He said.

Annabelle always saw Toshiro at his strongest, happiest, and angriest. But never his...saddest.

"What are you-"

"Annabelle. I have cared for you, fought with you, I almost died for you. And after that you did the same thing for me. Multiple times." He said.

Annabelle couldn't believe she was seeing Toshiro Histugaya, crying and on his knees.

"Annabelle. I beg you. Please. See sense. I'll help you fight for Ichigo and Rukia to be together. But please. Don't make yourself become...A rogue." Toshiro said.

Annabelle couldn't believe this. "Toshiro. I'm sorry. But...I can't give them up." She said.

"You won't have to." Rangiku came from behind her.

Grabing the sword before Annabelle could swing it. Blood dripped from Rangiku's hand.

"We'll help. We can get them to a place where NO ONE will find them. Not even us." She said.

Annabelle wanted to take her sword and get free.

"Annabelle." Toshiro was now in front of her. He put his hand on her cheek. "Please. I can't lose you." He said.

Annabelle let her sword slowly go. She became herself again. "I'm sorry. I just...wanted them to be happy." She cried.

Toshiro hugged her tight.

Rangiku dropped the sword. The storm was right on them.

"If we are doing this now's the time. The others will be here any second. And once the storm is over..." Rangiku noticed the ring on Annabelle finger.

"Why is it glowing?" She asked.

Annabelle and Toshiro looked at it. It was glowing low light.

Annabelle ran into the house...There was a sleeping Rukia, Ichigo was standing over her, and a new...child?

"I see brother dear gave away that stupid ring." She looked like a younger version of herself. Annabelle couldn't blink.

"Annabelle. Leave the ring with them. They'll be just fine. And in a few years, we'll be back." She said.

"Aunt...Hikari?" Annabelle asked.

The girl nodded. The ring glowed brighter as she got closer to them.

"Your...Their...future child?" Annabelle knew about the whole rebirth thing.

"Yes. Please. Give them the ring. I'll watch over them till they reach the place of peace." She said.

"Please of peace?" Rangiku asked.

"What exactly is that?" Toshiro asked.

"A place where only the most pure souls know how to get to. Annabelle. Your father is there too. And will wait for you. You can come and visit." She spoke. "And bring him too." She pointed at Toshiro.

"What about me?" Rangiku asked.

"When you don't have any alcohol in you then you can." She said.

"Then...This ring will-"

Annabelle wasn't ready to give it up. "You'll see it again. And them. This storm is almost here. Please. If we don't do this...All will be lost." She said.

Annabelle slowly took it off. She handed it to Ichigo. "Please. Love each other. And never forget..."

"Like I could. Little sis." Ichigo kissed Annabelle on her head. As the storm came over head the house shook, a light shined. No one could see a thing.

Once everything was clear...The storm gone, so were Ichigo and Rukia.

Toshiro, Rangiku and Annabelle left behind.

Once the rest of the soul reapers showed up there was no trace of Ichigo and Rukia.

Annabelle was taken back to speak with the head captain.

Toshiro waited for her outside.

Once she came back out... "Annabelle." He hugged her.

"I'm...okay." She said.

"What?" Toshiro couldn't believe it. "I'm not getting punished. He said: You've been through enough. Torn between...Yourself and what you wanted for the two closest to you. I'll let you go." She finished.

"That's it? I'm blown away." Toshiro said.

"Just like them." Annabelle mumbled.

Toshiro took her hand. "Annabelle. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here by your side." He bumped foreheads with her. "Okay."

"Okay." She said back. She smiled at her captain. She was happy. And sure. She would see them again. And maybe she'd have her own daughter.

Year later.

Annabelle was sitting outside on the roof of the squad 10 house. She drank her tea while watching Toshiro training the others in sword practice.

"Annabelle." Came a voice. Annabelle turned to see Byakuya. "What is it?" She asked.

He was probably still mad at her for helping his little sister run away to be with the man she loved. Renji hasn't talked to her either.

"I just want to talk to you." He said.

Annabelle sighed. She stood up and jumped down off the roof. "What is it you wish to discuses?" She asked.

She's learned to be more formal around him. Thanks to Renji and Toshiro's instructions.

"I want to know...why did you help Rukia?" He asked.

Annabelle hadn't talked about them since they vanished.

"You really want to know? Why didn't you just ask her?" Annabelle snapped.

Byakuya glared. "I want to know." He repeated.

Annabelle glared back. "Guess it wouldn't have mattered anyway." She said. "Whether I helped her or not. She was already with child."

Byakuya's eyes went wide. He really didn't know. "Guess the head captain didn't tell you. I told him the whole story of why. Honestly, Ichigo does love her. But the thing is she never did anything. So we don't know who the baby belongs too. But I couldn't let Rukia be shamed. Like how you let her be executed." Annabelle said.

She heard about how Ichigo saved Rukia from being killed. She was disgusted. "My brother killed me when I was young. I would have done the same thing Ichigo did. No brother should want to hurt their sister. You are the one who should be shameful." With that Annabelle left him.

Rangiku came from the corner. "Annabelle! Will you help me with my work. I really want to meet the others for beer tonight."

"Sorry Rangiku. But you have to do it all yourself. That's what you get for missing three days IN A ROW of paperwork." Annabelle said.

"Aw! Come on!"

"What's the problem?" Toshiro asked.

"Nothing. Are you finished?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes. Everyone's heading back."

"Okay. I'm heading over to see Momo." Annabelle said.

Toshiro however stopped her. "No. Your coming with me." He said.

Before Annabelle could say why she was already off running hand in hand with her captain.

Annabelle wasn't sure why Toshiro needed to drag her away but she had about enough. She pulled her hand back but that backfired as Toshiro turned around and was inches from her face.

The two were silent as they stared in each other's eyes.

"Um...Captain. Why did you drag me all the way out here?" She asked.

Toshiro didn't say a word. But he smiled. "You'll see." He finally said.

Annabelle puffed her cheeks. She then crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what this is about." She said.

Toshiro turned to look over at Annabelle. Knowing just how serious she was... "You want to go see them don't you?" He asked.

Annabelle was thrown off guard. Ichigo and Rukia. "Well yes. But...We can't let them be known." She did tell almost everything to the head captain. But the fact she saw her dead aunt who was to become Rukia's future baby. Or the fact there was such a place for those with pure souls.

"So, then let's go." Toshiro said.

"But that's so far-"

"You can tell me all the memories you want about you, Ichigo and Rukia." He said.

Annabelle was confused. "What?"

"We're heading into town." He said. "I wanted to surprise you with the fact it was-"

"Summer. The fireworks festival. That's tonight." She said. Annabelle dropped her arms and began to smile. "Okay. I wished you'd told me. But let's go." She said.

So the two went to the living world and walked around the city.

It wasn't dark but it was still nice to see the city. Annabelle was smiling the whole time.

"It's been forever since I came here. I miss this place." She said.

"Tell me some memories." Toshiro asks.

Annabelle looked to Toshiro. "Why? don't understand why talking about them will make me happy." She said.

"Annabelle. I've known you for years now. Nothing get's you down that easy. Besides, I know you miss them dearly." Toshiro smiled softly.

Annabelle blushed slightly. "I guess that's true. You read me better then he did. Ichigo always knew what was on my mind. Whether it was school work, my father, or my brother. I hid well when my mother came to mind. Since she didn't come to me in thought till I was asleep." Annabelle started off.

"I remember Ichigo shaking me awake while I was screaming. I didn't tell him, but it was my mother. Seeing her being sucked into a hollow. I hadn't told anyone about seeing them. Not even my father."

"You had dreams of hollows?! And didn't tell anyone?" Toshiro asked.

"It wasn't bad. Seeing them I wasn't scared. But them taking away my mother, that's what my thoughts came to deep in my mind. My imagination ran about what happened to my mother. Then Ichigo told me about his mother." Annabelle was crying.

"He told me how she died. And how he's got to be the one to care for his sister's cause his father is a lazy and crazy bastered. But, It made me happy. I felt like I was a part of the family. Then when Rukia came along...Things changed." Annabelle said.

Toshiro listened to Annabelle going on about how she lived with Ichigo and his sisters, how she was so close with Rukia after everything else. Just seeing her smile made him happy.

Then suddenly he frowned. "Annabelle. I'm sorry." He said.

"What? About?" She asked. Stunned by the sudden apology.

"I should have stood up as well. All I did was stand behind you. But I glared at the one's who glared back at you. I could feel their hatred towards you. I stood there to protect you. Or I thought. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way." He began to shake.

Annabelle's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"I was one stubborn person. And you know that. You always...wanted to help. Me. Rangiku. Everyone." Toshiro smiled. "You changed a lot of things in the soul society. You are the gust of wind that came and blew away all worry. Everything is like a peaceful night." He said.

Annabelle blushed again. "Captain." What was she supposed to say.

"Haven't we talked about that?" He raised a brow.

Annabelle took a moment to realize what he meant. She then smiled and laughed. "Sorry. Thank you for your kind words, Toshiro. I guess I was a little hard on you. But...I was trying to make Ichigo happy. Since he did everything he could to help me be happy. I knew it was time I returned the favor." Annabelle said.

Toshiro was impressed. Which didn't happen often. No. Everything Annabelle did was impressive. She was impressive.

"We better get going. It's gotten late. The fireworks will start soon." He said. Hiding his deep red blush.

"S-sure." Annabelle said.

They headed to the hills where everyone waited for the fireworks. Children had little sparklers to play with till it was time.

Annabelle on the other hand waited on the bridge, where hardly anyone would be.

"Why are we up here?" Toshiro asked.

"Because it's a better view and it's not so crowded." Annabelle said.

Toshiro looked past Annabelle to see a couple a little ways away. The man had his arm around the woman and were laughing.

Annabelle was ignoring them. She looked down at all the families here to watch the fireworks.

"Annabelle." Toshiro spoke. He stood next to her. "How are you feeling now?" He asked.

Annabelle had tears. But they were happy ones. "Much better." She said. Turning to face Toshiro. "Thank you. For taking m here. Giving me this day. I know it will only be a few more years." She said.

"Actually, I wanted to give you this." Toshiro said. He handed her a small box.

Annabelle took it and opened it up. She was shocked to see it was a ring.

"I know it's nothing like your...aunts ring. But-" Toshiro was cut off by Annabelle hugging him tightly. Toshiro was surprised but the suddenness but..." Thank you. I love it!" Annabelle smiled. Toshiro saw her happy smiling face. A face she hadn't made in almost a year.

"It's really pretty. But...Why silver? And why pick an Amethyst?" Annabelle asked.

Toshiro was speechless seeing her so happy. it was like that year went away and was forgotten.

He cleared his throat. "The silver is a represent of the winter white snow. Your favorite season. And the Amethyst...That's because. Of...Love." He blushed saying it.

Annabelle looked at him is shock. But not confusion. Like she knew what was happening.

"I mean you fought for Ichigo an Rukia's love and all. And you love them too. Like family. So," Toshiro took her hand. "I wanted to give you something that would remind you of them." He smiled.

Annabelle stared at him. She slowly smiled. "Thank you. I thought you'd say something else. You scared me there." She lied a little.

The fireworks went off. There were so many colors. Annabelle smiled. Toshiro was still holding her hand.

Annabelle squeezed it. She was happy. And so was he.

"I'm glad you-" Toshiro spoke but Annabelle only looked at him. Her smile as sweet as ever.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." Annabelle said.

Toshiro couldn't help it anymore. He leaned in and kissed Annabelle.

Annabelle knew what he would do and she kissed back gladly.

The fireworks still went off as the kiss lasted what could have been forever.

"I love you, Annabelle." Toshiro said once he pulled away.

"I love you too, Toshiro." Annabelle smiled.

Years later...

"There here!" Renji shouted. Byakuya stood there waiting to see his sister.

Toshiro and Annabelle stood waiting at the gate.

"Were back!" Ichigo smiled.

"Happy to see you both again." Annabelle said.

"You both look cute." Rukia said.

"Mommy. Who are they?" A little girl asked.

"This is your aunt Annabelle." Ichigo grinned.

"And uncle Toshiro." Annabelle added.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at them. "WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"Daddy!" Another little girl attacked Ichigo.

"Lily! That's big bro Ichigo." Annabelle shouted.

"Oh. oops. Sorry. I'm Lily Histugaya." A little girl with white hair and wearing a blue dress with black leggings.

"My daughter." Annabelle said. "OUR daughter." Toshiro corrected.

One big happy family.

The End


End file.
